First Touches
by Kinoha
Summary: [OneShot]My take on Goku and ChiChi's wedding and wedding night...which means lemon so all ye be underage shu! RR! Adviced to be read with a glass of lemonade! Hehee...


**ISW:** Hello There! I'm spending some time with my grandparents in Sweden; so I'm kinda in 'think swedish, write swedish, talk swedish' mode and that, too bad, affects my grammar a bit...and there might be some slip ups to swedish...and I apologize already! Förlåt! I try to proof-read this, but sometimes I'm just blind to them...hehee...

**Disclaimer:** I forgot this damng thing...I have as much of possibility of owning DBZ as a penguin surving in Sahara.

First I'd like to give some warnings: 1) This is a big lemon 2) this contains bad language and innuendos 3)this conatains lemon 4) this still contains lemon!

Heh! My version of Gokou and ChiChi's wedding and wedding night! Have a glass of lemonade and enjoy! If you're impatient lemon reader skip to the half-way...this is a long fic!

**First touches**

The table was filled with different tasty food and drinks and decorated with flowers and such. The small forestry clearing near the Gyo Mao Kingdom was filled with celebrating people. People from nearby village were there to celebrate the marriage of their princess ChiChi to her husband Son Gokou.

Son Gokou was sitting by the red-clothed table eating heartily all the food prepared for the event and talking occasionally to Yamucha or Kuririn, who were also eating and drinking and maybe even little drunk from all the punch. The roast beef was melting in his mouth and the punch, which he had for the first time in his life, was making him relaxed and happy. And he had had a nice amount of it already.

" Oh shit man…" Kuririn slurred slightly, watching the bride talking to Buruma who was giggling at the moment and ChiChi looked slightly flustered but also giggling. " You've got one fine lass there Gokou…"

Gokou lifted his head from his food and looked at Yamucha and Kuririn who were now both looking at where ChiChi and Buruma were talking and giggling.

" Ya thinks so?" he asked the more drunken duo.

" Hell yeah!" Yamucha snorted and gave him a half-drunken look leaning schemingly towards him taking Gokou little lower, whispering. " Just look at her man. Her black shiny hair…I bet feels like silk in your hands. And just look-a that torso! Slim waist, full crest though not anything like Buruma's…." Gokou frowned. " Heck man! Quite a feast!" He whistled slowly smiling at Gokou." She bangs y'know. And I can just imagine what's under that skirt…" Yamucha let that hanging in the air licking his lips smirking at the younger man and Gokou felt suddenly like hitting his friend for speaking of 'his' woman like that. His face was slightly red from all the 'dirtytalk' and he agreed mentally with Yamcha's opinions. Drunken , but true.

Kuririn chuckled half-heartedly.

" Yamucha's righ', Gokou…Ya're gonna have a very happy marital life…and speakin' of what's under…probably gonna be a fucken tight! In every damn aspect!" Yamucha and Kuririn both burst out laughing at their own lame joke and at Gokou's puzzled expression.

The younger man scowled slightly at his buddies' behavior. He had heard almost all their dirty jokes and topics and when you have a perverted martial artist master who makes you read R rated porn novels…

" What's that supposed to mean!"

Yamcha and Kuririn stopped laughing and gazed at each other.

" Please Gokou my man…she's been saving herself for ya since she was twelve! Not a fucking chance she'd have ever slept with some other…" Yamucha slurred and grabbed himself a new glass of punch and downed it down in one gulp.

" Damn righ'!" Kuririn hiccuped and he and Yamcha toasted, though the desert bandit's glass was empty. Gokou frowned slightly at this. He didn't quite get it, but it must have been something positive.

He returned to his eating and talked to the other villagers stealing little glances at ChiChi when he though none was looking.

-

Bulma and ChiChi were standing little apart from the crowd talking mainly about girl stuff and getting know to each other in particular. ChiChi giggled at Bulma's story of how she had scared one poor man at the mall, when she had been shopping for new pair of shoes.

" And then the poor guy almost run into that fountain…." Bulma told happily, a healthy pink staining her cheeks as result of the delicious punch. ChiChi started laughing all the more.

" And then?"

" Yamucha showed up. He thought the poor guy had been hitting on me and threw him finally into that accursed water fountain!" the blue-haired genius took a sip of her glass and ChiChi chuckled.

Bulma noticed Gokou sitting with Yamcha and Kuririn by the table eating and conversing casually. ChiChi was also looking at him, dreamy smile on her red-painted lips.

" Quite a catch there." Buruma said grinning like a chesire cat and ChiChi blushed.

" You know…honestly I think you're the only woman who could've ever got him…he's always been the wild and free one…"

" You mean it?" ChiChi asked her eyes shining in pride.

" Yep." Another sip of punch." Hell, I'd probably take'im myself if it wasn't for Yamucha! Yamucha….He's just so damn good in bed and all!" Buruma declared wobbling little and again ChiChi flushed bright red. Buruma noticing this couldn't help herself in her drunken state.

" So waiting for to get in bed with 'im, huh?"

" Wh-what!" the raven-haired girl sputtered embarrassed.

" Thought so!" Buruma smirked triumphantly. " I take you're a virgin, aren't you?"

" Yeah…I am…" ChiChi admitted blushing for the umpteenth time. Bulma smiled at this.

" Well…Gongrats on your married life. Go get your hubbie before those drunkards put some ideas in his head." She said and gave a slight shove towards Gokou, smiling. ChiChi scurried happily away and Buruma sauntered shaking her head to the crowd talking of this and that with random people. _Poor Chi…trying to explain concept of sex to a man like Gokou is going to be a pain. And I'm pretty sure he finds it repulsive and uncomfortable. He has never liked being in physical contact with other people other situation that fighting. And I have a hunch sex isn't going to be that important part of his life…And I don't think he has that much of lover skills whatsoever…_

-

It was almost one o'clock in the morning as the last people left the party. ChiChi sighed happily. It had been such lovely night. Her dream had come true. She was wed to the man of her dreams. They had danced, eaten and drunk. Just had a good time.

ChiChi sighed as she remembered the glare her father had sent Gokou's way when he had left. ' Dare to hurt my daughter and I will get mad!' kind of look it had been. She shook her head. Parents…

" So you ready to go?" Gokou asked her, coming to stand besides her. ChiChi smiled at her husband and nodded.

" Good! Kinto'un!" he yelled up in the night sky.

" Kinto'un, huh?" ChiChi asked with a raised eyebrow, but smiling sweetly. Gokou just grinned in his silly way as the yellow cloud came tittering down from the sky. He patted the cloud affectionately and casually hopped on it. It supported his weight perfectly.

Gokou extended her hand to ChiChi to climb on and she smiled at the gesture. It looked like he had 'some' manners of a gentleman after all. She took his hand and he pulled her onto the cloud, which was purring quietly.

While helping her Gokou got a good view of her creamy breasts. He was looking from above and saw the beautiful inner swell of her boobs. His breath hitched and he felt his face grow hot. The view was very appealing to say at least. 'Oh damn. I've been hanging around Yamucha and Kuririn for too long…'

He shook his head lightly and commanded the yellow cotton cloud to take off.

ChiChi sat comfortably in Gokou's lap, his hand wrapped around her slim waist. " So where to?" Gokou asked his new wife feeling quite nervous having her sitting in his lap. ChiChi's bare back was pressed tightly against his rock-hard chest and abdomen. It was slightly unnerving for the young Saiyajin male. And not to mention the fact that the clothes between felt irritating and he wished he could remove them and feel her bare back against his naked upper-body. It scared him.

She felt all warm and soft and he noticed blushing that he was holding her hips firmly against his lap. It felt…good. ChiChi leaned now fully on Gokou completely obvious to anything.

Yawning she replied. " I dunno. Where you wanna go Gokou-saa?"

" Gokou-saa?" Gokou repeated surprised.

" Hai." ChiChi giggled and snuggled her back into better position and Gokou gulped. He was starting to like having her in his arms and lap little too much for his own comfort. But the name felt good rolling like that out of her moist red lips…Gokou-saa. He decided he liked it.

" So any idea where we could spent our… wedding night?" ChiChi asked casually and nonchalantly. Or at least tried. Her cheeks were stained with cute pink and there was a slight tremor in her voice and she started fidgeting.

Gokou wasn't exactly sure if he knew what wedding night was or what was its contents, but he was a curious person by nature and was willing to give it a try. And obviously they needed a place to stay…He grinned. He knew where to go.

" Kinto'un! To east side of Mt. Paozu!" the wild-haired fighter cried out and the cloud zoomed forwards. ChiChi shrieked in surprise and Gokou chuckled tightening his hold around her lithe body. His left hand squeezed reassuringly the full curve of her round hip as his right one slid across her stomach and encircled her waist.

ChiChi gasped feeling his hot hands on her body but it was distinguished by the rushing wind as they flew in the night. The stars shone brightly, the vast carpet of tree tops unfolded under them with occasional black shimmering mountain lakes hidden into the forest. Mt. Paozu was a black shadow against the dark dark blue starry sky it's white snowy top shining like lighthouse. It was magical and ChiChi almost felt tears well up in her eyes at the beauty of it.

The cloud landed softly hovering above the grassy hill, in front of the small Chinese style cabin. Gokou tightened his grip around her waist lifting her off and hopping to the ground. Still keeping her in his arms, he waved the magic cloud off. It left with tittering zoom rising little gust of wind in its wake.

" Where are we?" ChiChi asked looking around curiously.

" This's where me and Grampa lived. " Gokou answered softly, smiling. " We can live here until we can get our own house. "

ChiChi nodded and went in. It was one room house with a futon alcove and couple of shelves. It was nice, though little dusty after being not used in so long time. ChiChi turned around as Gokou entered closing the door behind him. It was dark and she could only see his black shadow outlined in the nightly blackness. She suddenly felt vulnerable and shivered. The shadow looked so…wild. Untamable.

The young Saiyajin moved through the darkness with ease. ChiChi felt him stop near her and began rummaging the little cupboard on the wall.

" How can you anything at all in this darkness?" she wondered aloud and jumped when she heard her own voice in the silent night. By the way he turned she guessed he gave her a curious look.

He chuckled. " I can see just fine. I've always been able to see in the dark. Though not very good but still. Ah! There!"

A dim light suddenly lit the room as he lit up the candle with a match. ChiChi felt more safe when there was light around and relaxed visibly. The candle flame danced making the shadows flutter. It's soft light illuminating the one-room-house made all look dimmer and ChiChi sighed at the romantic feeling that rose in her.

" So what now?" Gokou asked, his eyes boring intensely into hers, also bit curious. ChiChi blushed and turned away. _God. Bulma was right. He is clueless._

" We…uhm…consummate our vows."

" Huh?" was all she got from him. With a sudden rush of boldness and courage she stepped forward and stepped right in front of him her head low. Their chests were almost touching and she lifted her head to gaze upon his face. The didn't have that much of height difference than one could think. ChiChi was only about half-head shorter. It was Goku's broader built that made him look more taller than he actually was, and ChiChi slight frame in comparison only heightened the illusion.

_I think I'll be the one to be on top!_ She thought with a pang of excitement and blushing fiercely. ChiChi studied his face carefully and was bewildered of the look in his features. It was curious and intense at the same time.

Shyly she brought her hands up to his face cupping it, rose on her tip-toes and pressed her lips nimbly on his. Gokou's eyes got huge as he felt ChiChi lips brush against his. They were soft and tasted like honey. He felt her press her body tightly against his, feeling her breasts against his upper stomach. His mind went reeling and his stomach was making somersaults. He closed his eyes as the burning feeling rose in him; the ancient primal instincts beginning to take over.

ChiChi pulled back blushing staring at his face. Gokou's eyes were closed and he seemed to be smiling.

" Oh wow…" he muttered opening his eyes. Gokou's gaze fell over ChiChi. He noted how her cheeks were flushed cutely, how she was coyly looking away, little smile playing on her lips. His gaze wept downwards down the pale beautiful neck and stopping at her bosom. The exposed cleavage's swell suddenly seemed very appealing…

He took a deep breath to get his suddenly very dirty thoughts off of her bosom which looked so soft…

" Gokou-saa?" ChiChi asked timidly peering at him under her bangs. Their eyes met and she gasped what she saw. His eyes were charcoal depths of mystery and something more. They were smoldering within inner fire and...was that lust and passion?

His hand rose and caressed her flushed cheek gently and then lifted her chin a little, studying her every feature. The only thing ChiChi had time to see was an evil smirk as he claimed her mouth into a vicious kiss. She gasped loudly as she felt him brush his lips hard against hers, running his tongue across her lower lip, tasting her. His other hand sneaked around her slim waist crushing her small body to his. ChiChi was too shocked to response or resists. The feeling was unbelievable. She moaned opening her mouth as Gokou slipped his tongue inside her mouth exploring dibs and corners of her mouth. _Oh my... he's so bold..._

They pulled apart panting hard. Gokou's hands now wrapped around her, caressing and touching and ChiChi leaned into his body. She had kind of liked the fierce bruising kiss he had given her.

" Ah?" was all she could say as Gokou's clever hands found the zipper off her dress and yanked it down. The dress fell off, falling around her ankles and ChiChi gasped startled at the straightforward approach of her new husband who was proving to be a much bolder than expected. He only chuckled and gave her a lopsided grin. But it was far from that innocent one. This grin looked sinful and wicked with a mix of pure hentai. ChiChi shivered as his hot gaze swept up and down his body, his gaze fixed on his breasts. The cool night air was making her rosy nipples hard pebbles. Gokou felt his mouth go dry at the sight of delicious flesh exposed to his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but dman he liked it.

Gokou took a step forward again, gulping visibly. She was only clad in innocent white tight panties. Her hips were full and just begged to be grasped by his calloused hands. Her long curvy and slender legs were making him feel tight at the groin. Her slender thighs were shaped and strong looking and his mind was assaulted by highly graphic image of them wrapped around him.

ChiChi gave him a half-lidded look pressing her naked body against him again, sighing. He groaned little at the contact. She was so soft and warm and...oh yeah! Almost hesitantly he wrapped his sinewy arms around her body, pulling her even closer. ChiChi gave a little moan and nipped his chin shyly.

" This isn't fair..." she whispered hoarsely.

" What isn't fair?" Gokou asked suddenly curious, smelling her hair and undoing her hair from its fancy hairdo. The silky black locks tumbled down to her back, tickling his arms. Gokou felt a sudden jolt run through his spine at the touch of her soft hair.

" You're still clothed..." she pulled little away and smirked. She couldn't wait to see him naked. It was her turn to have some fun! The little female fighter cupped his face strongly and kissed him passionately, her hands sliding into his spiky hair. Goku moaned in appreciation and kissed her back rather eagerly.

ChiChi moved her hands to rest on his chest, then quickly unbuttoning his white jacket and undershirt. Still in heated liplock, Gokou helped her remove the offending garments, now dressed only in white slacks. ChiChi gasped in delight as his muscular chest and upper body was exposed to her hungry eyes. She placed her hands on his solid chest and Gokou moaned at the feeling of her soft little hands exploring his torso deliciously.

He run his hands up her sides and then cupped her supple breast with his palms and ChiChi let out a soft cry as he massaged them, her back arching. She felt heat pooling into her lower stomach and growing there pleasantly.

" Chi...can I...I want..." Gokou panted as he lowered them on the warm wooden floor, enjoying immensely the heavy and incredibly soft feeling of her breast in his hands. He hard nipples pressed against his hands and he flicked his thumbs over them, watching in fascination as the beautiful goddess under him moaned and writhed.

" Wh...what..t..." Chichi moaned in estacy, wrapping her arms around his strong neck.

Gokou didn't bother to wait for the answer as he lowered his mouth on her breast taking her nipple on his mouth and sucked gently. She tasted so good...nothing ever had tasted so good in his whole life! ChiChi arched into his mouth, begging for more and Goku was happy to oblige and sucked harder, his other hand caressing her stomach, back and chest.

" Ahn...Gokou...saa..aaAH!" the little Ox princess couldn't believe the feelings and emotions he awoke in her. If this was heaven she never wanted to leave. She felt her panties growing moister and she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, bringing their hips tightly together. She felt his hardened manhood poking rudely at her grotch, through the fabric of his pants.

Gokou left her breasts and groaned at the feeling of their hips rubbing together. His pants were feeling awfully tight and he wanted to get them off right now! Placing one wet kiss on her neck he sat up, unbuckled the belt and kicked the pants and his boxers off.

ChiChi raised her a little, gasping for breath. Her heated gaze landed on his fully standing erection. _Holy..._ she flushed unable to tear her eyes off. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined it to be so big! Gokou smirked at her, crawling over her in stalking manner; his eyes smoldering with lust and intensity he usually possessed only in fights. He gave her nearly naked body a slow once over that left her shivering and wanting.

Black met black as their heated gazes locked, the young Saiya-jin smirking mischievously and ChiChi smiling expectantly. All her fears about her wedding night had disappeared and she couldn't wait for more. He lowered his body onot hers and they both moaned at the sweet contact.

" You're so sweet...and soft..." Gokou panted as he planted wet hot kisses on her neck and collarbone, his hand gripping her shoulders. ChiChi hummed in response as she gloated in his attention. She caressed his back softly, until her hands met a rougher point on his lower back. Curious, she pressed it gently. Gokou hissed loudly and buried his face on her shoulder and his hips bucked against hers.

ChiChi was surprised at this. But then smirked and began caressing the spot some more. Gokou went crazy. H coulnd't believe the pleasure his body was experiencing. He bucked again, moaning loudly which soon turned into a purr. ChiChi was delighted at the sound her husband was making as the vibrations in his chest felt nice.

" Oh...Chi...Stop it...don't..." Gokou begged panting into he ear, crushing her tiny body to his larger frame almost painfully. A devilish smirk crossed ChiChi features as she applied some more pressure onto the rough spot. Gokou growled. That's it! This female was asking for it since the very beginning!

He snatched her hands from her back aggressively pinning them above her head and taking the possession of her full lips, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. All she had time to do was a shocked yelp at the sudden change of roles. They parted and Gokou started nipping roughly her neck and breast distractively as his other hand sneaked inside her wet pants, ripping them off. ChiChi was too deep in pleasure to take notice.

Gokou quickly pushed two fingers inside her hot opening and ChiChi screamed out at the sudden intrusion and foreing feeling, opening her legs wider for him. Gokou chuckled darkly and pumped his fingers couple of times drawing pleasure cries from his new wife. This marriage thing sure was proving to be much much more better that he had ever imagined!

He removed his fingers sniffing them, his nose telling it smelled good, and then licked them clean savoring the sweet taste of her. ChiChi closed her eyes at sight of him licking her juices. It was certainly too much for her sexual high body and brain adding to the want agonizingly. She needed him now and badly!

Gokou sensing her distress, lowered himself on her body; suddenly feeling nervous. All kinds of 'what ifs' running through his plasure fogged head. ChiChi bit her lip in anticipation and nervousness, crossing her fingers in her mind. He took one shaky breath, placing the tip of her quivering manhood at her moist entrance. Slowly, the Saiya-jin pushed his penis inside her groaning at the heat and silken walls that hugged him. With one sharp thrust he fully sheated himself in her.

ChiChi felt slight pain as her hymen was broken and whipered. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye. Gokou moaned and then stopped and withdrew leaving the tip just inside her, seeing her pained expression.

" ChiChi?" he wiped her tear away with the pad of his thumb, looking worried. ChiChi smiled reassuringly at him, clamped her strong thighs to his hipbones, slamming him down on her, fully sheating him. The pain was gone and all she could feel was the sweet friction of him moving inside her.

He moved first slowly within her the sped up a little as her moans grew into soft cries of passion, accomppanied by his male groans. They became lost in passion, limbs tangling together, cries of estacy filling the small mountain cabinet. Gokou held her against his chest, breathing into her ear and kissing her all over. He didn't know what kind of hero-feat he had done in past life that the gods blessed him so.

The pressure grew in her loins and she felt an agonizingly sweet sensation building up as Gokou thrust in and and out madly. White spots started dancing in front of their eyes and the wave of absolut pleasure crashed down on her. She didn'y even realize she was screaming his name over and over again as her climax kept rollingon.

Gokou erupted with a shout as her tight virgin inner walls clmaped like vice around his cock. His mind clouded over and the primal unexplainable urge to make this fiery female beneath him his for eternity. He let out a feral growl and sank his sharp teeth onto her shoulder. ChiChi yepled. Her soft peach skin yielded under his teeth, breaking the skin and the sweet taste of her blood flooded his taste buds. He purred loudly and started lapping the wound as their bodies started cooling and coming down from the sexual high just experienced.

ChiChi held his head to her shoulder her mind clearing, smile tuggin her lips... and realizing he had just bitten her! Gokou lifted his head from her shoulder sighing contently and looked gently into her eyes, his lips smeared in blood, purring adorably.

_The purring isn't going to save you mister!_ ChiChi thought to herself. " Why you..." she growled and lunged upwards, attacking his neck and sinking her white pearly teeth into his muscular shoulder, retaliating.

" WHA..!.?" Gokou uttered as she bit down hard, drawing blood, lapping his blood with her tongue. His head spun as the unidentified sensuation swept thorough his very being shattering his mind and then rebuilding it, preparing it it for something. " Uhh...ChiChi..." he mumbled as she slid back on the floor, gone through the same weird feeling, utterly exhausted.

Goku fell on top of her, suddenly feeling like ton of bricks were attached to his every limb. He rolled them over, cuddling ChiChi above him as she lay on top of him her head on his chest. The candle lit little cottage was warm and smelled of sweat and their juices.

Almost half-asleep, Gokou caressed her back lazily, planting little kiss on top of her head. He gazed over the lovely creature and felt his insides go warm and fuzzy. Drawing her tighter against him, ChiChi muttered incomprehendinble things and smiled sweetly.

" I love you, Chi." Gokou muttered, it being his last coherent thought before he fell into land of dreams.

ChiChi smiled blissfully." I love you too, Gokou-sa..." he replied, snuggling his solid chest already following him to the sweet dreams, her sated mind absently pondering things like 'how the hell he does know what to do' 'why he bit her' 'what was the strange feeling' and 'why in the hell she wasn't already sleeping and resting her body!'. The sleep gained her soon.

The candles burnt out leaving the room into darknessas the two lovers slept contently in each others arms; starting a beautiful realtionship.

-

**Readers:** O.O;

**Kinoha:** (Innocently) Whaaat? Girl gotta have hobbies, y'know...hehee... P

**Readers:** O.O:

**Kinoha:** Oh C'mon! Get a grip and leave a review! Please? Pretty witty please with cherry on top? (Bats lashes innocently)

And please not a word about Gokou's so called 'innocence'. The guy for damn's sake learned to read from a porn magazine! And here's another example straight from the manga:

( Kame'sennin is training chibi Kuririn and Gokou)

**Muten Roshi:** And now, we get a closer look to the finest of literature

**Kuririn:** Oh yeah! Martial Artist literature philosophy has always been my strong point...hehee...

**Gokou: **Ugh...I've always hated this part...

**Muten Roshi:** (Hands Goku a book) Now, start reading from the page twelve, Gokou.

**Gokou:** Uh sure..." No, Bob! Mommy will be home soon!" Margaret moaned but Bob didn't listen and ran his had down...

**Kuririn:** ...

So yeah... Adjö och tack so mycket för läsningen. Jag hoppas att du hade rätt kul! Vi ses!


End file.
